


Back to the Isle?

by weeirdwriter



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bal - Freeform, F/M, benandmal, descedants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeirdwriter/pseuds/weeirdwriter
Summary: This is a Descendants/Bal oneshot were Mal suddendly wakes up on the Isle of the Lost two weeks away from her wedding. Apparently, Ben was never born.
Kudos: 3





	Back to the Isle?

_-Just go away! Dammit!-_ Mal woke up to that voice, her mother’s voice. She was obviously dreaming, her mom was a tiny little lizard in Auradon. But then she realized where she was: those scratched and dirty dark walls, the graffiti of a giant purple dragon on the wall, the rubbish all around the floor, and a slice of pizza that probably wasn’t being eaten for three days on her pillow. That was _her_ room. Her Isle-of-the-Lost-room. How was it possible? Did Ben throw her on the Isle? No, impossible. They broke down the barrier just a month earlier. Their wedding was close, just a couple of weeks. He would never have done it. Maybe she was just dreaming. She decided to get up from the bed. Wow, she was really messy before coming to Auradon. 

She came down the stairs to find her mother, the real one in flesh and blood, sitting on the couch the same way her father Hades sat. –Where’s dad?- she asked, thinking she was dreaming. –Ahah, good one little nugget. Come here I need you to do something for me.- Good one? So, in the dream, they weren’t back together. She went to her mom, she almost wanted to hug her. –Well, I need some apples and clean water. I might have found a spell to break that damn barrier and have my revenge.- it was typical of her mother to find some spells to get out of the Isle. She was starting to realize that wasn’t a dream at all. –Uhm, okay I guess.– she said before going out of the rotten castle. 

-Hey, hey M!- it was Evie. –Oh, Evie, it’s you thank God. What is this? Some kind of joke?- she asked. –I could ask you the same because I don’t know what are you talking about. I just wanted you to see that Dizzy has done my hair again! Look, it’s so beautiful, you should hit her sometimes she’s really talented!- it was obvious that Evie didn’t know what was happening. Well, her hair was really beautiful: Dizzy had fixed it in a fine blue braid. 

-Oh girls, you’re here good. Do you know what day is it today?- it was Jay, running towards them with Carlos. –It’s the 15th of September of 2019 of course.- 

-Just stop being so smart, I didn’t mean this.- said Jay, and Evie looked like she was disappointed. –It’s the eighteenth anniversary of the death of Beast’s son. Do you remember? He was only almost a year old when he fell into the water and drowned.- Mal looked like she had just died herself. How was it possible that Ben died? Just the night before she was with him, in his arms while he was reading a book. –So now they have no heir to the throne right? Didn’t the heir had to be crowned king when he’s sixteen?- said Evie. –Yes Evie, that’s the point. Belle was so shocked that she couldn’t have any children anymore after her kid and now they’re old enough without an heir. Don’t you realize? After the Beast’s death, they have to find someone else and in the meantime, they have to break the barrier, it’s clearly written in some Auradon’s document. That’s our chance, the villains chance.- Mal almost threw up. –Mal you’re okay? You look like you saw a ghost.- said Carlos who was silent during all Jay’s speech. She couldn’t say anything. What the hell was happening? Where was she? –Uhm, yeah I, ehm, I have to be somewhere for my mother so… I’ll hit you up later, okay?- 

She ran to her father’s lair, hoping that he would remember her. 

Before entering, she heard a child cry. –I am so sorry Hades, I really don’t know how I did it!! Oh, they’re gonna kill me, I messed up real bad this time.- the voice said, it was desperate. –Don’t worry, we’ll find a solution, okay? Wait.- it was Hades speaking, then he stopped because he heard a noise. Mal came into the room. Celia was the kid that was crying, tears still on her cheek. 

-Wait, Celia. Mal? When will you marry?- asked Hades, with an arm on Celia’s chest to stop her from running to Mal. –In a couple of weeks what is this have to do with…?- said Mal, then realized that they were the same Hades and Celia that she knew. –Okay, she’s herself you can go Celia.- continued Hades letting Celia go. The little kid ran to Mal, hugging her. –Oh, Mal I am so so so so so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I swear!- 

-What do you mean Celia? What did you do? What happened?- asked Mal, almost panicking. –She did all this. She put us back on the Isle and it was like your life on Auradon never happened. I still have to figure this part out.- explained Mal’s father. –Oh well I know. She could have possibly killed Ben. Like, Jay told me today is the anniversary of his death. He drowned when he was one if I got that correctly. Celia how the hell?- 

-I, I just, I mean. I was with these other kids from Auradon playing in the museum. They asked me if I was bad enough to take one of the magic objects and do something with it. I was angry with them and tried to leave but they started calling me _a good girl_ and so I grabbed out of anger the first object I found saying that I wished I never left the Isle because they’re always bullying Dizzy and I and all of a sudden I heard a thud and then here I am on the Isle and no one remembers Auradon! Oh Mal I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it I don’t know how to fix this.- Celia was crying again. –Celia, don’t worry we will find a solution. But why didn’t you told us they were bullying you? You’re old enough to understand that you need to tell us or your father. We could have helped you.- Mal hugged the girl, reassuring her. –Okay, dad, how do we fix this? Do you have your ember?- she asked. 

-Uhm first, I gave you the ember and you donate it to the museum. Second, even if I had it, it would be worthless, do I have to remember you that magic doesn’t work here?- Mal shrugged her shoulder. –Okay, sorry you didn’t have to be so rude.- she said. –But I think that we could find something on my… mom’s spellbook. Let’s go.- Mal grabbed Celia’s hand and started to leave the lair. 

-I’ll wait here, I have no intention to go back in that castle especially if Maleficent’s there.- said Hades, sitting on his couch. –Oh couch I missed you!- his daughter shook her heard. –Dad c’mon don’t be childish, please. Just come with us, we need a _god_ ’s help.- she knew he liked to be called a god (well he was in fact a god). –I hate you, you know?- he said, getting up from his loved couch. –Yeah love you too dad, c’mon.- 

*** 

Back to the Mistress of Evil’s rotten castle, Mal had forgotten to buy (or steal…?) the things the mother asked her to. Fortunately Maleficent was sleeping. It was rare seeing her sleep because she was an active person but since she was locked in that Isle she always was less of herself. –Well she didn’t age that much.- Hades said looking at his non-lasting lover. –She’s one of the most powerful beings on this planet she doesn’t age _that much.-_ said Mal. –I’m also one of the most powerful _gods_ on this planet and still, my hair is turning white.- Mal ignored the sarcastic comment of her father and reached for the fridge. –Why is your mom’s spellbook in the fridge?- asked Celia with a face that showed her confusion. –She thinks that it’s a safe, just don’t ask- replied the girl almost laughing at the mother’s ideas. –Maleficent always has had weird ideas and beliefs, I think Mal just gave up on them.- whispered Hades to Celia. 

-There it is.- said Mal grabbing the spellbook out of the fridge. –And you need it for…?- Maleficent was standing there, behind the three of them, with crossed arms and a strict face. –Shoot, I knew it she always has had light sleep.- Mal looked at his father with a scolding face. –Hades. What-the-hell-are-you-doing-here?– asked Maleficent. –Well, you see babe…- Maleficent was shocked. –Don’t you dare to call me “babe”. Mal, what the heck are you doing with him and that miserable child? Are you going out of your mind? Hades don’t get close to me, I swear I’ll punch you.- 

-Yes Maleficent I know you still love me, but it’s not the time to…- he was interrupted again. –HADES!- and –DAD!- coming from both Maleficent and Mal. Hades gave up, shrugging his shoulders. Celia stepped aside, silent, she didn’t want to interfere in a family business. –Dad? What the hell, Mal? Since when do you hang out with Hades?- asked Maleficent, going out of her mind. –I think I am well authorized to hang out with my father and this is not your business.- -Yes she’s right and you’re not even real!- exclaimed the god of the dead. –Dad, just please stop talking I’ve got this okay?- Hades stepped aside with Celia. –I need this mom.- said Mal showing her the book. –It’s important. Please.- Maleficent looked at Mal, then at Hades. –Please?- said the god. Mal gave him a fiery look. –Just… don’t scratch it. Mal, I’m trusting you and I never do so be careful at what you’re going to do.- it was supposed to be a threat but to Mal sounded just like a normal mother talking to her daughter who just asked her something. And her mother was not normal. 

They left Maleficent at the castle and went for the place where the barrier was a little less strong: Hades’ lair. –It’s so much underground so something has to work, right?- asked Celia, terrified that they were going to remain on the Isle forever again. –I hope so.- said, Mal. 

-Well, while you try to do something I’m going to take a nap on my couch.- Hades laid on the couch and closed his eyes. 

Mal asked Celia to hold the book while she tried to transform into a dragon. –Are you sure that you’re going to fit inside this lair, Mal?- -I hope so.- She tried and tried but nothing: she couldn’t transform so she had to think of something else. 

-Wow this is just sooo cool! I didn’t know it was that much underground. Oh, Mal there you are. We couldn’t find you so we kinda asked your mom where you were? She said you were with Hades…?- Mal and Celia turned around, Hades opened his eyes: Evie, Jay, and Carlos were all standing right in front of them. –Who gave you permission to enter my lair?- he asked. –Well, it was open so…- 

-Yeah, uhm you guys? I’m kinda in the middle of something so if you could please shut up?- The guys looked disappointed. –What happened? Since when you hang out with Hades and… isn’t she Dr. Facilier’s daughter?- asked Evie. –Yes I am. And now I’m going to shut up so that Mal can concentrate.- They were so confused. 

-We need to link the Isle to Auradon. If the object that Celia grabbed at the museum it’s still there we need help from there.- said Mal. –Yeah, and how exactly do you plan to do that?- asked sarcastically Hades. –I’m thinking about it.- -What is happening?????- kept asking Jay and Evie. Carlos sat on the couch because he didn’t know what to do. –Okay, so uhm briefly we all live in Auradon, the barrier is down, we took it down, Celia just brought us back here by mistake and my future husband seemed to have died when he was one.- Now they were all more confused than before. –Aren’t you the god of the dead?- asked Carlos, almost terrified to be there. –Yes I am, little guy.- -Yes he is! Carlos, I love you.- said Mal happily. –What…?- -Okay, so dad you are in fact the god of the _dead_ right? So, you could talk to the dead? To Ben?- Hades nodded. –I think so, I could try.- 

Mal didn’t get how his father did, but he did it. He had opened some kind of a portal, calling out Ben. And there he was. Mal was so happy to see him but she couldn’t hug him. –Ben? I need you to go back to Auradon, in the museum, and fix this. Celia, please describe him the object you touched.- said Hades to Ben and Celia. –It was long and grey I think it had an inscription on it? Like _“ce que vous dites est de l'ordre”_ I think?- -Isn’t it french?- asked Mal. –Yes, it means _everything you say is my order. S_ ome kind of genie thing.- replied Hades. – _I understood what you are talking about. We never got what that thing was, we kept it in the museum because we thought it was magical. I’ll try to fix this.-_ said Ben. 

So, now basically they just had to wait. Hades had released Ben from the dead souls and he was now a ghost. 

Some time after, there was a thud and they all were back in Auradon. Mal ran to Ben. They hugged and then kissed. –Oh, Ben I am so happy to see you, are you okay?- she asked. –Well, I’m not dead anymore so yes. Are you okay?- he asked. Mal nodded, looking at her father and Celia. 

Later that day Mal and Ben went to speak to the kids who kept bullying Celia and Dizzy. 

-It’s not a good thing to spread hate like that. They’re not evil. And if you keep doing this, you are not good. Stop, okay?- said, Mal. The kids were crying. Mal e Ben preferred to talk to them directly without involving the parents, hoping that it would have more effect. The kids swore that they would never, ever, did anything like that again, even because that behavior put in danger all of Auradon. 

Now, all that remained to do was finishing to plan the perfect royal wedding.


End file.
